


Halloween Night

by Marukochii



Series: It Started On Halloween.... [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (at first), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Costume Party, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Dominant Jean Kirstein, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, First Meetings, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First time with a man, Frottage, Halloween, Hand Jobs, I'm Bad At Summaries, Jean Is A Little Shit, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, PWP, Parties, Party, Pictures, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Very Little Plot, Possible Blackmail, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Pills, Skull Fucking, Smut, Spit As Lube, Straight Boy, Straight to Gay (implied), Submissive Eren Yeager, Typical Straight Boy, college party, cum as lube, face fucking, i suck at summaries, kind of, vocal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marukochii/pseuds/Marukochii
Summary: It's Halloween night and Reiner Braun is throwing one of his famous parties to celebrate the occasion. A costume party. It was one of those stereotypical ones you'd see in the movies, the girls dressing as slutty as possible while the guys hit on them. Really, Eren's only goal was to have sex by the end of the night. It wasn't too long before he meets a girl who's totally into him, a girl whose name he doesn't even know, but they're both horny and drunk, so they head upstairs. Yet somehow, instead of getting the steamy sex he wanted, he got some creepy guy scaring his girl away and lesbian porn. What the hell was this night leading up to? And what mess did Eren get himself into?Or: In which Eren ends up liking anal much more than he had ever expected (( not that he thought about it )).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So 19 pages and over 7,000 words later, this is basically the first official smut I've ever written! Or at least posted. It's kind of long owo); This is basically completely self-indulgent so please don't hate me m(_ _)m and Happy Halloween ;D

It was Halloween night and Eren's dormmate, Reiner, was throwing a huge costume party.

Reiner Braun was known for throwing the best parties- hot girls and guys always came. It was nothing but fooling around, alcohol and dancing. If you wanted to have the time of your life, Reiner's dorm was the place to go.

Today, though, they were at Reiner's _house_ \- which was more like a mansion if anything. His parents were out of town for an entirety of two weeks, so he decided to throw a few parties.

Eren was lucky to have gotten to dorm with Reiner, who also became his best friend in the 3 years they'd met. Just by hanging out with the guy he became well known with the other students, and especially with the ladies.

It was their senior year and Reiner decided these parties were going to be the most memorable ones yet.

The music was loud and booming, annoying to probably anyone who wasn't at the actual event. Eren would honestly be surprised if nobody called the police with noise complaints by the end of the night.

Honestly it was usually only the athletes and valley girl types who came, which was understandable considering Reiner and Eren were both on the football team and friends with other sporty guys. Not to mention this was a huge school, so there were plenty of those types.

Eren had met a boy named Armin at one of these parties a couple years back, who actually ended up becoming his study partner and good friend. Eren was very surprised to meet someone so brainy at a _Braun_ party. He soon found out that the reason he was there was really only because of his girlfriend, Mikasa.

Mikasa Ackerman who was also Eren's ex, but it was a mutual breakup and they stayed friends.

However, now Armin and her aren't together either. Armin ended up breaking up with Mikasa for another girl, named Annie. He felt like she deserved someone who would love her always, and he couldn't do that anymore. She was pretty broken up about it for at least a month, throughout which Eren had to comfort her. She really had felt that she was in love with Armin. Was so sure they'd last.

She's fine though. At least, now she is. She decided she wasn't going to go steady with anyone for a while. Maybe a few hookups or a fuckbuddy, but no serious relationships for quite a while.

Getting back on track, though, it was Halloween night so everyone came in costume. Everyone had pretty decent costumes, honestly. Most of the girls dressed as explicitly as they could, while some actually wore “real” costumes, like ghosts or vampires or movie characters.

He saw a few people dressed as what seemed to be anime characters, too, and some dressed like western cartoon characters.

Eren himself was dressed as an anime character, though. The only anime he's ever seen, and was ever planning on seeing. It was a really interesting show called Attack on Titan. Everyone said he looked like the main character so he decided to check it out and ended up getting hooked.

He had on a brown half-jacket with a "Wings of Freedom" patch on each side, a grey shirt underneath and tight white pants with brown boots. He couldn't put on all the stupid belts right so he decided to just leave them at home.

Now, though, he was sitting on a couch and making out with some girl dressed as Ariel from The Little Mermaid who had come onto him. He had dropped his beer and let it spill onto the floor of his friend's living room as he and the girl whose name he didn't even know made out fervently.

He groped her sloppily, squeezing her ass as she ran her hands over his body and pulled on his hair lightly.

"Wanna go somewhere more private?" she asks in a whisper, lust filling her voice. Hell yeah Eren wanted to. He was drunk off his ass and horny as fuck. His jacket was already off anyways, thrown somewhere never to be seen again.

"Yeah, totally," he says. The girl giggled flirtatiously and took his hand, leading him up the stairs.

As they went up the stairs, he took the time to admire her fine ass, panties peeking out every time she took a step.

He felt like he would usually have more self-control, but blamed the alcohol for his lack of it and leaving it at that.

She pushed open the door to the guest room and closed it behind them, and Eren was on her in an instant, pushing her up against the door and kissing her hotly, grinding his crotch into hers so she could feel how hard he was. She hummed with pleasure, gripping the front of his shirt tightly.

"Ay yo, you guys should really knock or s'methin' nex'time," came a slurred voice from behind them. They pulled off each other and jerked around.

Only to be met with some guy at the party leaning back on the bed, butt naked, and was stroking his dick slowly and lazily. Eren guessed he'd already been at it when they came in.

"Ugh! Ever heard of locking a door?" the girl demands, crossing her arms haughtily. He just grinned and shrugged.

"You guys sure are eager, though,” the guy laughed a bit. “How ‘bout we turn your little rendezvous into a threesome?"

"Ew, what a creep!" the girl grimaced. She sighed and rubbed her temples before saying, "I'm really not in the mood anymore. Sorry, Eren. Hit me up sometime, I gave you my number."

"Wait, but-"

"Sorry, but I think I'm just gonna head home with Sasha," she said apologetically, before turning tail and leaving. Now he was pissed.

"Great, thanks a lot!" Eren yelled at the weirdo. "You just cost me some very promising sex, you fuck!"

He shrugged again, none of this faltering his masturbation.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" the brunette scowled. "Who the fuck leaves a party just to masturbate, anyway?"

"I got horny," he shrugs nonchalantly.

"Whatever man, have fun jackin’ off," Eren rolled his eyes, turning to leave.

"Wait," he says. "You're like.. _totally_ hard, bro. Why not take it easy n' come jerk off over here? I have a reallyyy good porno pulled up."

Eren scrunched up his face in disgust. What a freaky guy! Maybe it was because he was obviously drunk, (much more than Eren, at least), but the German still deemed him as a total asshole.

"Dude, 'm not gay."

"Never said you were," the guy hums, continuing to pull at his dick slowly, twisting his wrist slightly at the head. He grabbed a fresh beer from the table by him and took a long swig, his other hand continuing to massage his hard-on.

Eren tried to focus on his face, but it didn't really make it any less awkward what with how turned on he looked. Face flushed, eyes lidded, and hair matted to his forehead. " _Buuuut_ , yer' li'l 'friend' is quite obvious. Why not relieve yer’self?"

"I think the thought of jerking off with another guy will be enough to calm me down, thanks," Eren rolled his eyes.

"Nah, bro, f'real," the guy motions him over, turning his screen for Eren to see. "C'mon, this is a good one."

Eren couldn't help but look in curiosity. His eyes were met with two gorgeous women going at it, kissing roughly and sloppily and pulling at each other's long hair. Their large breasts pressing against each other, nipples rubbing together as they ground desperately into one another. Eren felt his cock strain against the front of his jeans and he let out an involuntary groan.

It's not gay, he assured himself. It's just jerking off.

It's not like they're gonna be touching each other or anything. He's heard of guys doing this before. It's totally straight.

 _No homo_ , he thought to himself before closing and locking the door behind him and walking to the chair next to the guy. Eren glanced at him, deciding to see what he looked like up close.

He had pale skin and an undercut, the shaved part freshly cut, while the longer part of his hair was a mess. His hair was two different colors, but Eren stopped questioning people's hair choices a long time ago.

Jean offered him a water and he took it, downing the bottle before sitting down next to him.

Beginning to pay attention to the porn, he started to rub his aching dick through his jeans. It wasn't long before he was undoing his fly, taking his dick out of his boxers and jeans.

He began to stroke himself, up and down, letting himself get into it. He paid no mind to the guy next to him, practically forgetting he was there. 

Eren used one hand to cup his balls, and the other to squeeze the head of his cock. He let out another groan, breathing through his nose. 

He watched as the girls got into it, the taller, bustier one, fingering the shorter vigorously as she cried out, unable to take the pleasure and letting out whines and pleads, begging for her top to fuck her senseless and bring her over the edge.

Eren cursed under his breath and moved his hand faster, letting the precum leaking from his tip act as a lubricant.

He could hear the other guy next to him, letting out soft moans of pleasure, but tried to tune him out. 

The longer the video went on, the closer Eren got to the edge, he could feel the familiar feeling of his orgasm rising up. His breaths becoming shallow and rough as he tried to bring himself over the edge, moving his hand faster and faster.

Then suddenly the other boy's hand was on his dick and Eren instinctively smacked his hand away, taken aback. 

"Dude, what the fuck?" he half growled, narrowing his eyes. "I told you, 'm not into that shit." 

"S'fineee," he said, grinning and letting his head fall back. "Nobody'll know, ya' know? We're just havin' s'me fun!"

"No way, man," Eren stood up, putting his cock back into his underwear and clumsily trying to zip his pants up. "No fucking way. I'm outta here." 

"What, 're ya' _scared_ yer' gonna like it 'r s'mefin'?" 

Eren froze. Scared? Him? Never! 

"O’course 'm not!" he growled, words slightly slurred still from his earlier alcohol intake. The other grinned at him. 

"Then why not let me make you cum?"

"There's no way a guy could make me cum," Eren assured him. 

"I bet'cha I could make ya' cum harder than any chick ever has," he challenged. 

"Ha! As if!" 

"I'll prove you wrong." 

"By all means, go ahead," Eren agreed. 

Wait, shit. He really hadn't thought that through. He just can't stand when people challenge him! Now he really couldn't back down, he'll look like a coward! 

"Name's Jean, by the way," the other told Eren. "Jus'so that you have a name to scream." 

Eren held back from shuddering. As if this guy- a _guy_ \- could make him scream. He was never vocal during sex anyways (despite popular belief).  

The guy- Jean- grabbed a bottle of water and downed it quick. Probably to try and sober up a bit. 

He then put his hand on Eren's still hard dick, rubbing him slowly through his pants. He got down on his knees, grinning up at him. Eren breathed through his nose. 

Jean undid his pants and pulled them down to Eren's ankles, before bringing his face close to his straining length, the head peaking out from the top of his boxers. 

He grinned and began to mouth at the underside of Eren's cock through his boxers. The German boy let out a shaky breath, running a hand through his shaggy brown hair. 

"I-I don't know about this, man…" Eren mumbles. It was still a blow job, which he'd gotten many before, but he wasn't sure he really wanted a guy's mouth on him.

Ignoring him, Jean pulled his underwear down to once again release his length. Eren shivered a bit at the sudden burst of cool air on his dick. 

Jean licked up the side of his cock before lapping at the head, licking it like a lollipop. 

Eren let out a content groan, letting his fingers tangle in Jean's short hair. 

Well, it was just a blow job. 

Jean continued to tease him, lightly swirling his tongue around the head and gently massaging his balls. Jean licked down the shaft of Eren’s seven inch cock before suckling on his right ball, humming softly. Eren shivered. 

"Suck it," he ordered, pulling out of Jean’s mouth and guiding his cock to Jean’s plump lips. He ran his hand through Jean’s hair, gripping it, while the other did as told. He put the tip in his mouth and gave one long suck, causing Eren to let out a long moan at the feeling, pushing Jean farther down on his cock. 

Jean didn't falter, choking only for a moment before relaxing and taking Eren in like a champ. He bobbed his head up and down, licking the underside of his cock while he sucked. He pulled off until his mouth was on the head only, swirling his tongue around the tip. 

"F-fuck!" Eren groaned, legs twitching. He pulled Jean off of him so that he could reposition himself. He laid down on the bed, stroking himself a few times before going motioning Jean back.

Jean was on him in an instant, mouth back on Eren's dripping cock like he needed it. He sucked on the tip while using his hand to jerk Eren off.

Eren lifted his hips while pushing Jean's head down farther, beginning to face fuck him and Jean didn't object. He enjoyed the choking feeling he got from it. He had almost no gag-reflex, so it wasn't much of a problem. He couldn't help the slight gagging as the head of Eren's cock pounded against the back of his throat, though, but that just seemed to spur Eren on.

"Fuck, your mouth feels amazing," he moans out as Jean let him take full control over the situation, not moving as Eren skull-fucked him. 

Jean took Eren’s balls into his hand again, squeezing and tugging on them, listening to Eren’s sweet moans and groans of pleasure. 

"Shit, I'm gonna come soon…" 

Jean swirled his tongue around Eren as his dick slid in and out of his mouth, drool dripping heavily out of the corners of his lips and sliding down his chin. 

"I'm gonna cum right down your fucking throat," Eren groaned, moving his hips faster. Jean's eyes were watering as he tried to relax his throat, moaning around Eren’s dick, loving how rough he was being. He loved how far down Eren’s cock was going and the burning feeling in his throat. 

"Fuck.. Fuck! Jean- shit!" Eren pushed Jean's head down to the hilt one last time before releasing all his hot cum down his throat. "Aw, shit, Jean you're so good…" 

Jean choked on his cum for a second before doing his best to keep it all in his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut. He pulled off after a moment and spit the it out onto the floor. He grinned at Eren before taking the tip of his cock back into his mouth, causing Eren to let out another long moan.

“F-fuck, Jean, no!” he all but whimpered. “A-ah, _fffuck_ , feels so nice.” 

Jean continued to lick and suck on the head, gripping Eren’s thighs tightly. 

“J-Jean, that’s enou- _fuck_ \- that’s enough!” Eren cried out, trying to pull Jean off of him. “Shit, it’s too much! It’s too much, Jea-aaahn! It’s so sensitive, please!” 

Jean gave one last hard suck before finally pulling off of Eren, although he couldn’t get enough of those desperate cries.

He looked at Eren with his eyes glazed over with still-present lust. 

"Mind helping me out a bit?" Jean asked, stroking himself slowly. He still hadn't come even once. Eren wanted to say no, but even he knew that just wouldn't be fair after what Jean did for him. 

“Um, okay,” Eren said unsurely. “How…?” 

“C’mere,” Jean ordered, licking his lips. Eren hesitated before moving over to him. Jean moved closer his face, and Eren had to resist from flinching away from him. “I want you to start with a handjob.” 

Eren swallowed thickly, but nodded. He tried not to let the word “start” freak him out. Jean motioned down and the shorter took a deep breath before reaching down, awkwardly taking the other’s length into his hand. 

It was… well, it was a penis. It was hard and warm and thick in his hand- thicker than his own, at least. Eren gulped. 

He decided to man up and began to pump his hand up and down, gripping it firmly and awkwardly. 

“No need to be so tense,” Jean purrs slightly, putting his hand on top of Eren’s to urge him to loosen his grip a bit. He leaned in by his ear, licking the shell as he whispered, “Just do it like you would yourself.” 

“I, um… ‘kay,” Eren says dumbly. He relaxed a bit and started to move his hand more smoothly. He still couldn’t believe he was doing this. He picked up the pace, pulling at his hard cock and running his thumb over the slit. Jean let out a shaky breath.

The went on like that for a while, Eren trying to hurry and bring Jean to his climax so they could be done and Eren could forget this night with the help of his good friend Alcohol. 

“Shit, Eren,” the taller groaned, leaning forward and pulling Eren closer than the brunette wanted. He said nothing though, but let out a small gasp of surprise when he felt Jean’s hot mouth on his neck. He bore with it, though, knowing he couldn’t say no to Jean after face fucking him like no tomorrow. 

Not that Jean had complained even once… 

“Eren,” Jean whispered, breath causing a slightly cold contrast with the saliva he left on Eren’s neck. 

“Y-yes?” Eren asked, cupping Jean’s balls and squeezing. He moaned out, nibbling and nipping at Eren’s neck. He moved up to bite at his ear. 

“I want you to blow me,” he says hotly into Eren’s ear. Eren froze for a moment before continuing to move his hand. 

“H-handjob’s not enough…?” Eren asked almost sheepishly. He really didn’t want to put another guy’s dick in his mouth. 

“Not enough,” Jean confirmed. He moved away from Eren’s neck and looked him in the eyes, expression completely different than before. His eyes were still dark with lust but there was also… something else. Something Eren couldn’t place, but it made his stomach churn and he was suddenly nervous. 

“I-I…” Eren couldn’t find words. He knew it was unfair if he said no, but he didn’t want to, at all. “Y-you know I’m not… I don’t like that stuff…” 

“You owe me,” Jean reminded him. It wasn't like Eren was the one who asked for all this! It was Jean’s persistency! He shouldn’t owe him anything- “You know, since you kind of choked me with your dick ‘ntil I couldn’t breathe.” 

Eren swallowed thickly, nodding and consenting to Jean’s wishes even though he didn’t want to. Jean moved to the side of the bed and let his legs hang off, feet touching the soft carpet of the floor. Eren slowly moved to the floor, kneeling in front of Jean who was leaning back on his hands. Eren looked unsure, but the other just motioned his hand as if saying “I’m waiting.” Eren took another deep breath before taking the head of Jean’s cock into his mouth. 

He tried to replicate what Jean did and what other girls have done for him, his technique was sloppy, though. He bobbed his head up and down, trying to take Jean in to the hilt but it was so thick. He's never had something like this in his mouth, never had to struggle so much to accomplish something he hadn't even wanted to do. He choked on Jean’s dick, pulling off of him to cough. He wiped his mouth, panting. This was a lot harder than he'd hoped for. He glanced up at Jean who looked totally out of it. He grinned at Eren. 

Eren just shook his head and grabbed Jean’s hips to steady him, before taking his larger than average cock back down his throat. 

“Fuck Eren, you're so good at this,” Jean says. “You're a natural. Maybe you were meant for taking a dick right down your throat.” 

On the word throat he bucked his hips up and forced his cock deeper down Eren's tight, hot throat. Eren choked and gagged a bit, struggling to keep his head placed there. 

Jean took hold of his shaggy brown hair, pulling him down roughly and Eren let out a sound of surprised. Jean wouldn't let Eren pull off as he slowly began to thrust into his mouth. Eren had tears streaming down his face, eyes shut tight as the other began to fuck his face. 

“You look so good like this,” Jean purrs, groaning as he brought himself closer to his climax. “I bet you love it. Love my hot, thick cock down your needy little throat.” 

Eren didn't even try to respond. How could he? His mouth was completely full of Jean’s fat cock. He could taste the bitter liquid of his precum. It disgusted him, to say the least, but he could tell Jean was getting close to cumming. Then he could go. 

Jean’s breaths became more labored, moving his hips faster and rougher than before, making it hard to Eren to breathe. His throat burned, jaw aching. 

“So close,” Jean moaned. He pushed Eren off his dick and the brunette panted and Halsey, coughing a bit. “Come onto the bed.” 

Eren did as he was ordered. Jean instructed him to lay on the bed and so he did. Next thing he knew, Jean was kneeling next to him, jerking off with the intent of cumming all over Eren’s face. 

Internally freaking out, Eren gripped the bed tightly, squeezing his eyes shut. Jean could hardly form words at this point, no rhythm to his strokes, just need. He felt his orgasm coming. He could feel his load ready to shoot out all over Eren’s sun-kissed skin. 

“Oh fuck, oh fff- _fuck_!” Jean cried out as he came hard, his cum creating white streaks all of Eren’s face. It went into his hair, over his closed eye, on his mouth and cheeks. He shivered and twitched with the aftershocks of his orgasm, rubbing the slit of his cock on Eren’s pretty, swollen lips, squeezing out anything that was left.  

Eren slowly opened his eyes, turning his head and spitting out the cum that made it way into his mouth. 

“Oh, Eren, what's this?” Jean cooed breathlessly, grabbing Eren’s hard dick and beginning to pump it. Eren cried out. “Did you like my cock that much?” 

Eren shook his head frantically, but Jean squeezed his dick and any words that were about to come out of his mouth were replaced with a long moan. 

“Do you like being treated like a dirty little slut?” 

“N-no! I'm-” Eren’s eyes widened when he saw Jean’s still hard dick. 

Eren suddenly found it hard to breath, his entire body feeling hot and needy. His dick was achingly hard and he felt so aroused, but for what? This whole time he'd wanted nothing but to leave. 

“Did you- did you drug me?!” Eren demanded, voice coming out much weaker than he'd wanted. Jean paused before saying, 

“Not on purpose,” Jean hummed. Eren’s eyes widened. “I gave you a water with a pill in it. I'd forgotten about it. Oh- but don't worry, I took one, too, right before we started.” 

“Like hell! Is that supposed to reassure me?!” Eren was angry and kind of scared. Just what did Jean think was going to happen here? 

“More like inform you,” Jean grinned. 

“Yo man, this was- this was just supposed to be a quick fap sesh, I didn't want to-” 

“Trust me, it'll be fun,” Jean said, pulling Eren closer to him, the brunette trying to pull away. 

“Whether it's fun or not isn't my concern, I'm don't want-”

Before he could get another word out, Jean had his mouth pressed up to his, the bitter aftertaste of his own semen overwhelming his mouth as his tongue was forced to intertwine with Jean’s. 

Eren pulled off, turning his head. 

“Jean, wait-” 

Instead of listening, Jean pushed Eren into his back, pinning his hands above his head. Eren struggled and bucked, trying to get him off, wanting to _get out of there_ \- but Jean was stronger than he looked. There weren't many people who could beat Eren in strength so knowing Jean could overpower him struck fear in him.

And maybe some arousal, as the thought of it made Eren’s dick twitched. He had never been treated so… terribly. He knew he should hate it, but he kind of didn't. He was still scared and he didn't think he wanted this, but somehow he was extremely aroused by the whole situation. Whether it was the alcohol or the drug or both, he didn't know or care. He didn't know what he wanted at this point! 

“Get off of me!” Eren cried out, bringing his knee up to make contact with Jean’s _anything_ , but the other managed to evade it.  

“You don't really want that,” Jean told him. He sounded so sure of himself and at this point, Eren wasn't sure he was wrong. Somehow that scared him even more.

“Yes I do!”

Jean ignored him, bringing his hips down and grinding into Eren’s now rock hard cock. The shorter let out a choked moan, biting his lip to try and keep his voice in. He continued to grind into Eren, humping him with experienced thrusts of his hips. It wasn't long before Eren was a moaning, panting mess underneath him. 

Jean leaned down and kissed Eren deeply, only this time Eren didn't fight him on it, kissing back feverently. Jean kept one hand on Eren’s wrists, keeping him in place, while he brought the other down to stroke Eren’s dick. 

They went on like that for a few more minutes, making out and grinding into each other, searching for relief.

Then suddenly Eren felt a finger by his asshole and jerked violently. 

“No, not- not there!” he said, trying to pull away. He went to protest more but Jean shoved three fingers into his mouth. 

“Don't bite me or else,” Jean warned. Eren didn't want to find out what “or else” was so he left Jean do as he pleased, swallowing nervously around his fingers. “Suck on them, make sure you get them nice and wet.” 

Eren, reluctantly, did as told. He had to shut his eyes, feeling somewhat embarrassed as Jean watched him with such a heated gaze as he sucked on his fingers, licking and drooling all over the three digits. 

Jean pulled his fingers from Eren’s mouth, the other boy panting, eyes glazed over and brow furrowed. 

“If I move my hands will you be a good boy?” Jean asks. Eren hated the way he was talking to him. As if he were a child or a dog. As if he were _below_ him.  

Eren said nothing, but turned his head to the side and nodded. Jean smirked. 

“Good,” Jean moved his hands away slowly, ready to block an attack but Eren kept his word. Satisfied, Jean moved his spit covered fingers to Eren’s entrance. The boy visibly tensed up, shaking slightly. “Relax.” 

“E-easier said than done,” Eren groaned, but did his best. He tried to relax as he felt Jean push one finger in. He let out a whiny groan, shuddering at the feeling. It wasn't bad or good, just really uncomfortable. Jean began to move his finger in and out, not wasting any time in preparing him. 

Soon he was adding another finger, and then another, and before Eren knew it Jean was ruthlessly fucking his open with his fingers. Scissoring and spreading his fingers, opening him wide. With every thrust Eren was left breathless, crying out at the unfamiliar feeling. 

Then Jean curled his fingers, pressing against the walls of his insides, and Eren almost didn't have time to wonder what he was doing before a jolt of pleasure flashed through his body, and he cried out, body convulsing much against his will as Jean pressed into the spot again and again and he blew his load all over his stomach before he knew what was happening. 

He was panting, still trying to figure out what just happened. 

“Wow, I didn't expect you to react so well to having your prostate touched,” Jean all but laughed. Eren looked dazed and confused, though he wasn't satisfied. He's never felt more needy in his life. 

“M-my wha…?” he asked, trying to catch his breath, his cock still standing tall and proud against his toned stomach. 

“Your prostate,” Jean repeats, curling his fiber against the spot again and Eren lets out a broken moan, cursing. He's never felt something like that. Never orgasmed so quickly from such a small action. 

“I-I don’t think I can handle any more than thi-” 

“Sure you can,” Jean says, deciding for him. He pulled his fingers out, leaving Eren feeling strangely empty. 

Jean turned him over on his stomach, ordering him to stick his ass in the air. Then he lined his dick up with Eren’s entrance and Eren’s heartbeat quickened, as if his mind was only just realizing what was happening. He instinctively tried to crawl away but Jean pulled his hips back over to him. 

“You'll be fine. You're doing great,” Jean says, almost reassuringly yet there was still a distinct tone of sternness to his voice. 

“N-no way, it's impossible,” Eren shook. “You're huge, man. There's no wa- _fuck_!” 

Jean pushed into Eren without hesitation, cutting him off. Eren threw his head back with a silent cry before shoving his face into the pillow, biting down. His actual dick inside him was pretty different from his fingers. It was hot, really hot and _so thick_ , _wow_. It filled him up so much as Jean pushed himself all the way, until he was basically balls deep inside of Eren.  

“How're you doing?” Jean asks. 

“I-it's so- _haaah_ , _shit_ \- so thick… you're so big, it k-kind of hurts…”

“Don't worry, it'll get better,” Jean stated, as if it were a fact. He reached under Eren and took his cock into his hand, pumping it to try and take Eren's mind off his backside for a bit. 

It seemed to be working, Eren squeezing the pillow tight, trying not to buck into Jean’s hand. 

“I'm going to move,” Jean informed him. He pulled out before shallowly thrusting back in. He started out slow and steady but it wasn't long before he picked up the speed and created a rougher rhythm. 

Eren has trying his best to take it, to take all of Jean and his merciless thrusts into him. It hurt, it burned, it was such a strange feeling that Eren wasn't sure he was completely opposed to. 

Jean pulled out completely for a moment, before moving and angling himself a different way before thrusting back in, and Eren cried out loudly as the head of his cock made direct contact with his prostate. 

Suddenly Eren was very aware of his surroundings. He wasn't sure why, but it was only now he was thinking about how this was a _party_ and how there were a lot of people here. He was aware of the loud, muffled music thumping from downstairs. He was afraid that anyone could hear him. Could figure out it was Eren and figure out what he was _doing_.  

Eren bit down on the pillow, wanting to keep his voice in so he wouldn't be as loud. 

Jean noticed this, though, and decided he was not having any of that. He grabbed Eren by the hair and pulled his head up roughly.

“Oh no you don’t,” Jean smirks, and Eren tries to look at him, eyes wide and teary. “I want you to let out every little noise you make. I want to hear just how undone I can make you. How much you love having my cock shoved up your tight little virgin ass.”

As he said the words he rolled his hips expertly, rubbing the head of his cock against Eren’s prostate. Eren let out an airy moan, tightening his grip on the bedsheet.

“B-but there are still a lot of pe- _fuuuuck_ , J-Jean!- people here!” Eren tried to protest. “Anyone could hear me!”

“And I bet you actually love the thought of that,” Jean purrs. Eren glared at him. “Love the thought of someone finding out you're having sex with another man.”

“Fuck you!” Eren growled. He went to speak more but when Jean gently ran a finger down his aching dick and all his words became muddled into a whine. Jean continued to jerk him off as an frustratingly slow pace, Eren’s words being reduced to needy moans and whimpers.

“You sounds so good,” Jean whispered hotly into Eren’s ear, biting the shell of it and licking.

“P-please, Jean… j-just pick up the pace already.”

“Oh? So now you _want_ me to?” Jean teased, squeezing his hand around him tightly. Eren moaned. “I thought the last thing you wanted was for me to have my hands on you?”

“Y-you’re such an asshole,” Eren grit out, a whining panting mess. “P-please, just do something. I need _more…_!”

Eren hated it. He’s never felt this helpless before. Never been submissive to anyone. He’s never had to hand over the control and he absolutely hated how much he fucking _loved it_. He loved how Jean wouldn’t let him do anything without his say so, and being forced to comply with his desires and not his own.

“What do you want, Eren?” Jean asks, rolling his hips so his cock would rub against Eren’s insides ever so gently. “More of what?”

“You know what!” Eren snapped, and Jean made a pointed thrust of his hips and Eren shut up, crying in a moan that sounded like a cry.

“I won’t know what you want unless you tell me _exactly_ what you want from me.”

“I-I… don’t know?” Eren answered unsurely, even though he knew exactly what he wanted.

“Eren, don’t think about this,” Jean said, though it was more of an order. “This is nothing. It’s just sex. Pure, hard, adrenaline filled _sex_. Now I’ll ask you again; what do you want from me?”

Eren thought these words over for a moment. Eren has had a lot of sex in his life of 23 years, and in those years has always, _always_ been the dominant one in his relationships, whether it was with his girlfriends or one-night stands. He never once even thought of handing the wheel over, and to a guy no less!

“I... want you to fuck me senseless with your cock, Jean,” Eren said, hiding his flushed cheeks and embarrassed expression. “Until I can’t think straight. Until I can’t form a damn word.”

“Good boy,” Jean cooed, going back to that tone of talking to him like a dog, and Eren hated the way his body reacted to it. Without any further hesitation, Jean pulled out almost all the way, before slamming back in and Eren nearly screamed. Jean picked up his original pace, hard and rough and fast and Eren was loving it. Loving the burn of Jean stretching him out and the constant slams against his g-spot.

“I bet you fucking love this,” Jean groaned. “Love being filled by my cock. My fat cock that's all yours right now. Love being told what to do because all you are is a filthy little _slut_ , right?”

Eren said nothing, continuing to moan and plead for Jean to not stop, keep going.

“Answer me, Eren,” Jean ordered. “Unless you want me to stop.”

“Yes!” Eren cried out. “Yes, Jean- f-fuck!”

“Want me to mess you up even more?”

“ _Please_!” Eren was almost on the verge of tears. He had never felt such an intense form of pleasure before. Never been on the receiving end, never been told what to do or how to do it.

Jean complied immediately, moving his hand away from Eren’s throbbing erection. Before he could protest his hands went to his nipples, not stopping his relentless pace from the back.

He pulled and pinched Eren’s nipples, rubbing them until they were hard and sensitive.

“Jean, please I'm so close! So close…” and he was begging so sweetly, who was Jean to deny his request?

Well, he was Jean, and he was so tempted to deny it. He decided to be generous, though, and fuck the cum right out of him.

“You wanna cum, baby?” Jean asked, picking up the pace. “You gonna cum for me?”

“Yes, please! Make me cum, please!”

Jean pulled out and turned Eren over, before thrusting back in immediately. Eren cursed, his grip on the sheets so tight his knuckles were white. Jean fucked Eren at a relentless angle, making sure each thrust was a direct hit on his sweet spot. He bent over and sucked on Eren’s right nipple, using his other hand to play with the left. 

“Don't you dare come until I say,” Jean warns, and Eren let out a noise of disbelief, going to argue but stopping when Jean moved his hand from his nipple back to his dick. 

“No, it's too much! I want to cu-ummm!” Eren squeezed his eyes shut, mouth opening and closing in breathless moans. He was desperate. “Please, please, please Jean!” 

“Please what Eren?” Jean asks, running his thumb over the slit and playing with the head of his cock. Eren groaned in frustration and need. 

“Please fuck the cum out of me!” Eren cried. 

“Are you about to cum?” 

“Yes!”

“Do you want me to let you cum?” 

“Fuck, _yes_!” 

“Then cum for me.”

And with those words Eren was a moaning mess on the bed, cum shooting out onto his stomach and chest, dripping onto Jean’s hand.

Jean pulled out and brought Eren’s face near his cock again, but this time Eren looked less scared and more fucked out. His eyes looking almost excited as Jean jerked himself off.

Soon enough, Eren’s face was being painted in Jean’s hot cum again.

“Look at you,” Jean chuckled, breathless. “Look at how much cum is all over you. You like it don't you? Love being covered in your own filthy cum, and mine.”

Eren just licked his lips, swallowing what was around his mouth. Jean grinned.

Eren had his eyes closed, hair going everywhere and Jean couldn't help himself. He reached on the nightstand and grabbed his phone, snapping a picture before tossing it to the side.

“Has the drug worn off yet?” Jean asks. Eren shakes his head slowly. “Good.”

They fucked the for a couple more hours like that, not caring about anything anymore. Eren had never been this needy in his life, and he wasn't sure if he'd regret it later, or even remember it (who was he kidding, how would he forget this?), but he wasn't regretting it in the moment at least.

He lost count of how many times he came that Halloween night, but when he was finally going flaccid again, he knew he passed out immediately.

* * *

He woke up the next morning feeling disgustingly sticky. Why, though? He forced his eyes open and looked around before spotting a guy next to him. His eyes widened and he shot up straight, looking under the blanket. They were both butt-ass naked. Did he seriously have sex with a guy? Who was this guy anyways?

Then suddenly everything hit him at once and he covered his mouth, face going red. He acted like a total fag last night! Jean was the guy’s name, and he should know with how many times he said it last night.

He quickly got up and went to find his scattered costume, redressing after locating his clothes. He grabbed his phone before leaving the room and going to the bathroom to at least wash his face.

Ignoring the guy who was passed out in the tub (whom he recognized to be his friend Connie Springer,) he quickly washed his face and ran downstairs. Some people were still passed out around the house, but 95% of people had left.

He quickly ran out the front door, grimacing at the bright light that almost blinded him. He checked his phone for the time. Seven-fifteen in the morning. Not bad.

He got into his car and drive home with a throbbing headache. 

He got to his dorm room, showered and then went back to bed. He woke up 5 hours later and cranky. 

He checked his phone for notifications and had texts from at least 5 people. He opened the one from Reiner first. 

 **Reindeer** : _hey man u gud? i got totally wasted last nite but i saw you head to bed w dat chick ;) u get any?_  

Eren groaned, running a hand through his hair. He had to play this off. 

 **Eren** : _yeah man, had one of the best fucks of my college life n idek kno her name (crying laughing emoji)_  

 **Reindeer** : _thats my boy! always w the ladiesssss_  

 **Eren** : _u kno it!!_  

Eren sighed, before moving on to the next text, from an unknown number. 

Assuming it was the girl from last night, he got kind of excited. He opened the text and was horrified with what his eyes were met with. 

It was a picture of himself, drenched in Jean’s cum. At least 10 pictures of him getting fucked or looking just lewd and submissive. How did Eren not notice him take them?! How did he even get Eren’s number?!

Along with the pictures was a text that read, “ _thanks for the fun, Eren ;)_ ”

Eren was furious, steaming mad.

“Shit,” he growled. He doesn’t think Jean was cruel enough to let those pictures out, or stupid enough. He decided to leave it be. Whatever, so Jean had some fap material on him, big deal. He doesn’t _think_ he’ll get blackmailed with them.

Eren tries to ignore it, deleting the messages so he won’t have to risk anyone finding them. He wasn’t going to look for Jean, he never wanted to see him again. He decided that everything would play out in his favor in the end. If he never saw Jean at school before, he won’t be seeing him any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooow, I'm so bad at endings I'm sorry???? But yeah, there you go! I don't know if you could tell but I try very hard not to use words like "member" when mentioning dicks XD it's always been a turn-off for me ^^;
> 
> But yeah! I hope you enjoyed this trash of a fic. I might write more if people want it??? Maybe??? OTL I tried very hard so I hope it was up to your standards :DDD
> 
> I know it probably seems rushed in the end, and the stupid thing with the water and the sex pill or whatever makes no sense but please bare with me ;A; ilyasm 
> 
> You can always find me on tumblr at idiocyonaplate.tumblr if you want to ask me about something privately or suggest something or just want a chat!! >w
> 
> ALSO: So I really do want to add more to this!! (( if you guys want it as well, please let me know! If nobody wants it then I won't do it lmao. )) lots of love!! xxx
> 
> Comments, kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions are very much appreciated!!! Please, please comment!!!


End file.
